Birthday Wishes
by lil smiles
Summary: PRSPD: Syd has a special wish for her birthday. Post Episode 10 - Stakeout. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Fluffy post-Stakeout Syd/Sky one-shot. Feed me reviews, I get hungry.  
**

** Disclaimer: ****I, Rach, do solemnly swear that I will not be making any money off of this fic and that it will only be used for the sole purpose of entertaining fans of the show. Also, I concede that I am in no way, shape or form affiliated with the Power Ranger franchise or the greater beings that own them. I am just a lowly student who likes playing with their characters. I do not own the song _Looking Through Your Eyes_ nor do I own the idea of using that song with this pairing, that credit goes to pinkgw4ever (aka Kim) and her awesome YouTube video. **

* * *

**Birthday Wishes**

Syd winked as Z snapped another picture.

"I can't believe you found one of these cameras," Syd said taking the Polaroid from her friend.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy, but it totally went with the retro theme Jack was going for."

Smiling brightly, Syd took the camera and wrapped her arm around Z. She took the picture and giggled as the photo came out.

"Aww, this one's a keeper," Z gushed.

"Hey girls, c'mon!" Bridge called out from the gazebo. "Syd has to open her present!"

"Present?" she questioned Z.

Without saying a word, Z grinned as she dragged Syd by the hand and led her up the stairs.

"Oh you guys, the party is one thing, but you didn't need to buy me something."

"Well I guess we could just give it to…"

Before Bridge could even finish the sentence, Syd grabbed the rather large pink box from his hands.

"Nice try," she said cheekily.

Everyone laughed as Syd took a seat. She balanced the parcel on her lap as she untied the shiny ribbon. Carefully taking off the cover, she pushed aside the rose colored tissue paper. Her large blue eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped.

She gently ran her hand down the strings before lifting out a cherry pink guitar.

"It's beautiful."

"We're glad you like it," Kat beamed. "It was actually Doggie's idea."

Syd trained her blue gaze at the Commander.

"I can't take all the credit, Kat was the one that designed it," he replied, slightly flustered.

Kat immediately shook her head.

"It was Boom and Bridge who worked out the specs: the perfect shape, weight, what materials to use."

Blushing, Boom mumbled something incoherently before Bridge stepped in.

"We first tried using this mahogany kind of wood, but we didn't think it was pink enough. Then we tried this really cool metal-wood compound but that wasn't woody enough. So we figured…"

"Uh Bridge," Syd interrupted. "Thanks."

She kissed both him and Boom on the cheek as they both turned a warm shade of red.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't even have a gift if it wasn't for Jack," said Boom with a goofy grin. "He put the guitar together."

Turning her attention to Jack, Syd smiled.

"It was nothing," he shrugged.

"You planned this entire party for me and you built my present. That's not nothing."

She got up from her spot and threw her free arm around him.

"Well, you should give Z a hug too then. She's the one that painted it and it was her idea to put your initials on it."

Looking down at the guitar, Syd stared at the cursive glitter design decorated across its face. It was then that she could see the pattern spelled out an S and D.

"It was sort of easy to guess your favorite color," said Z.

After hugging her friend, her eyes rested on Sky.

"So what did you do, Sky? Supervise?" Syd joked.

Sky simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Actually, Sky did the most important part, he tuned the guitar," Bridge replied.

"He what?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Well…"

Nervously scratching the back of his head, Bridge sunk deeper into his seat as Sky glared at him.

"Uh, how about we cut some cake?"

His attempt to change the subject was fruitless as everyone looked at Sky.

"I've known you for almost ten years, Sky, you never told me you played the guitar," Syd remarked, breaking the silence.

"You never asked," he replied, brushing it off. "Besides, I've known you for ten years and you never mentioned when your birthday was."

Syd opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Instead, she marched up to Sky and placed the guitar in his arms. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Play something," she said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you to play something, please, pretty please?"

He tried to protest but her baby blue eyes and the small pout on her lips made him give in.

"Fine," he conceded, reluctantly. "But only because it's your birthday."

Smiling brightly, she sat down next to Z as Sky strummed a light melody. Syd couldn't help but stare in wonderment as his fingers moved expertly from one chord to another.

"He's good," Z whispered in awe.

"Yeah," Syd replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

The second the words left her mouth, Sky's voice filled the air.

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes…_

Syd immediately recognized the song and before she could stop herself, she moved beside Sky and began to sing.

_I see the heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know my life is worth while_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love has took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes…_

They were both staring at each other when Sky abruptly stopped playing. Blazing blue against blazing blue, neither one of them was willing to look away. Before they could react, the moment was shattered when everyone broke into a round of applause. Syd took a small bow as Z threw her arm around her shoulders.

"That was amazing," Z beamed.

"Yeah, you guys were pretty incredible," added Jack, clapping Sky on the back. "Mr. Square over here was almost human for a second."

Sky tried to retaliate for the comment but Jack dodged out of the way. Dropping the guitar in Syd's lap, he chased after him. The girls laughed as they watched Bridge try to unsuccessfully play referee between the two.

"Boys," muttered Z.

"Tell me about it."

"So…"

Turning to her friend, Syd looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"So what?" Syd asked.

"I saw the way you two were staring all googly eyes at each other."

"What are you talking about, Z?"

"Don't you play dumb with me! I don't need Bridge's psychedelic powers to see the sparks flying between you and Sky!"

Z's accusation caused Syd's jaw to drop.

"Me and _Sky_? Are you nuts? He doesn't like me that way. Besides, he's so not my type."

Crossing her arms, Z sighed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Ice Man over there is crushing on you."

Syd tried to process Z's words.

"I better help Bridge before he gets torn limb from limb," she said suddenly, before leaving Syd alone with her thoughts.

Watching her friend's retreating back, Syd's gaze briefly met with Sky's. She couldn't react since her mind was still replaying what Z had said just a few seconds ago. Noticing the puzzled look Sky had on his face, she quickly gave him a small wave. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Bridge collided into him. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Syd's eyes widened in shock as she ran over to her fallen comrades.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sky said, brushing the dirt from his uniform.

Syd giggled as she delicately plucked a weed from Sky's hair while Z helped Bridge onto his feet.

"You should watch where you're going next time," she reprimanded.

"Yes, mom."

Letting go of his hand, Z pushed Bridge over causing him to tumble back onto the grass and roll down the hill.

"He totally deserved that," commented Jack with a laugh.

Syd shook her head as she carefully ran down to help Bridge.

"You so asked for it," she said, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Me and my big mouth. I mean…" his ranting trailed off as he stared at Syd.

"What? Do I have something on me?"

She immediately began fixing her hair only to be stopped by Bridge who waved his hand over her. Then out of nowhere, he latched onto her wrists.

"Bridge," she said slowly. "You're creeping me out."

"You're blue."

"Huh?"

"Your aura, it's blue."

"So?" she questioned.

"Blue!" he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed. "A navy blue, no wait definitely a royal blue or maybe…"

"Bridge, I know that getting to a point isn't one of your strong suits…"

Not getting the chance to hear his explanation, Syd was interrupted as the rest of the rangers joined them.

"Are you okay Bridge?" asked Z worriedly. "I didn't push you that hard."

"Oh, I'm fine, it's Syd!"

"What's wrong?" Sky demanded.

"For God's sake, there's nothing wrong with me! It's Bridge you need to be worried about. He went psycho and told me my aura was blue."

Jack gasped and hand flew to his mouth.

"Blue? Oh no," he exclaimed sarcastically. "Was it aqua or cyan?"

Narrowing her eyes, Syd shot daggers at Jack.

"You better wipe that smug grin off your face, Landors!" she threatened.

"Or what, Princess? Going to give me a pedicure?"

Her jaw dropped in shock before she lunged at him. Expertly ducking out of the way Jack took off with Syd close at his heels and Sky right behind her. Z shook her head and turned to Bridge.

"Incidentally, what _does_ blue mean?" she asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

Waggling his eyebrows, Bridge smiled widely.

"Crush, crush, crush…" they both chorused before joining the chase.

By the time the two of them caught up with their friends, Syd had triumphantly placed Jack in a headlock and Sky had taken a snapshot of the momentous occasion.

"Hang on, one more!" Sky hollered, as Syd struggled to keep Jack from squirming.

"Okay, okay, I surrender, Syd! Let go before you cut off the circulation to my brain."

Syd immediately released her arm around Jack with a smug grin on her face.

"I'm impressed, Jack. You can fight Krybots and Gruum's goons but when you're up against the sweet Pink Ranger, you're begging for mercy," Sky taunted waving the picture in front of Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up while you can."

Giggling, Syd placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry to bruise your ego on your birthday," she said, unable to suppress the grin on her face.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad that we could make it up to you."

"You guys did more than that. This is definitely the best birthday ever."

"Group hug!" Bridge yelled out, lifting his arms up.

Everyone stared at him as he slowly lowered his arms.

"Awww, Bridgey," said Syd, embracing Bridge.

Z and Jack joined the pair while Sky just watched in mild amusement.

"Get over here, Sky!" Syd demanded noticing that the blue ranger was absent.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Syd, Ice King might melt," retorted Jack.

Narrowing his eyes, Sky surprised everyone when he slung one arm around Z and the other around Syd.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Syd stared at him, her face suddenly warm from Sky's close proximity to her. It was then that she noticed the confused expression dancing in his eyes.

"How about some cake?" she suggested, diffusing the uncomfortable situation by untangling herself from her friends.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Bridge agreed.

He started up the hill with Z and Jack following close behind, leaving Syd trailing the threesome with Sky.

"Thanks for playing earlier," she said in a voice she could barely recognize.

From the corner of her eye she could see a genuine smile spread across his lips.

"No problem."

"You know, you're really good."

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Haven't played in a long time," he started to explain.

Syd was about to ask why when they arrived back at the gazebo. Kat had just finishing lighting the candles on the frosted pink birthday cake when everyone broke into song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Syd…"

"And Jack," she added earning her a grin from him.

"Happy birthday to you!"

Every clapped as Syd pulled Jack closer.

"You have to help me blow out my candles. It is your birthday too."

"Sure," he said.

Leaning over, he was about to start blowing when Syd pulled him back. The bewildered expression on his face caused her to laugh.

"You gotta make a wish first."

"Oh. Well, I guess I wish…"

"Shhh!"

Syd covered his mouth with her hand.

"What?" he said in a muffled voice.

"You can't tell anybody, otherwise the wish won't come true."

"Oh."

Removing her hand, Syd smirked as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them and looked to Jack.

"Ready?" she questioned.

Jack thought for a moment and then nodded his head. When the two finished blowing out the candles, they smiled at each other triumphantly. Z had retrieved her camera as she began taking more pictures while the cake was cut, plated and served to all the guests. Syd sighed contentedly as she swallowed a large forkful of frosted heaven.

"This is really good," she murmured, taking another bite.

"Home baking trumps regenerated food every time," Bridge replied.

"Who made it?" asked Syd.

"Z," Jack answered. "I had to clean up the mess in the kitchen."

Hitting him playfully on the shoulder, Z rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad."

"I have pink stains in my uniform that will never come out."

Syd giggled but the smile on her face immediately fell as she saw that Sky was off to the side. Getting up, she crossed over to where he was seated.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Settling down, she offered him the remainder of her cake.

"No thanks."

"Oh c'mon Sky, it's half a slice. You can make up for it by running an extra mile. Please."

She was pouting again.

"You have got to stop doing that," he muttered as he took the plate from her.

"I've had many years of practice on my dad."

The smile on Sky's face fell the moment the words left her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied apologetically when she realized what she had just said.

"It's okay," he brushed off.

Reaching out, she gently rested a hand on his arm. It was when he looked up at her that Syd noticed how close they were, his lips mere inches from hers.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked suddenly, filling the awkward silence.

Syd took a few seconds to react, the question catching her off-guard.

"I, uh…" she stuttered.

But before she could come up with a response, RIC came bounding towards them.

"RIC!" she squealed thankful for the interruption, as the robotic dog nuzzled against her pant leg.

His eyes lit up in the shape of a heart.

"Awww, thanks, boy," she cooed, petting him on the head.

Bridge came over and smiled.

"Sorry about that, he got over-excited."

"It's okay," Syd beamed. "You're such a good dog."

"Let's go RIC."

Syd watched as RIC obediently followed Bridge back to where Z and Jack were sitting. The pair looked visibly upset with the dog. Frowning, Syd stared at her friends who innocently waved back at her.

"What's up with them?"

She had completely forgotten that Sky was even there. But when he spoke, she could feel him standing right behind her. As nonchalantly as she could, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't got a clue," she replied coolly.

"You never answered my question."

His voice sent unexpected shivers down her spine as she slowly spun around to face him.

"I-I, uh, I can't tell you what I wished for, it might not come true."

She let out a frustrated groan at the annoyed look Sky was giving her.

"You obviously don't understand."

"No I don't, it's a childish thing to believe that if you tell someone your wish that it won't come true."

Planting her hands on her hips, Syd rolled her eyes.

"Well then by your logic, I guess I'm childish."

"I guess you are."

Her mouth dropped open. Suddenly her feelings towards Sky reverted back to infuriation. Sensing the change in moods between the two, Z came flying in between them to calm the situation.

"Okay, you two, easy does it. It's a party, lighten up."

Sky stalked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"What was that all about?" Z demanded.

"He wanted to know what I wished for and I wouldn't tell him," Syd explained tersely.

Raising an eyebrow, Z folded her arms across her chest.

"You two had a falling out over a wish?"

"Z, it's a golden rule, no one shall reveal their birthday wish otherwise the aforementioned wish won't come true."

"You're beginning to sound like Bridge."

Syd sighed as she saw Sky chatting with Bridge and Jack.

"I really want this wish to come true," she murmured.

Following her friend's line of sight, Z placed a hand on Syd's shoulder.

"I'm going to take a wild guess but does your wish have something to do with a certain blue ranger?"

This time Syd didn't even bother to deny it. When Z had mentioned earlier about Sky's supposed attraction to her, Syd's brain was kicking into overdrive. She had noticed that Sky had been kinder to her lately and the walls he had carefully built around him over the years seemed to be dissolving with each passing day. He was definitely less stiff and was actually starting to be pleasant to be around.

"I guess he is my type."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"No!" Syd protested, completely mortified.

"Why not? He likes you. You like him."

"Has he told you he likes me?"

"No…"

"So how are you sure?"

"Want me to ask Bridge to find out for you?"

"No!"

"Well?"

Syd chewed on her bottom lip as Z shook her head. She knew if the two of them were ever going to admit their feelings to each other, they needed a push, a Z-sized push. Whirling around, Z cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Sky!" she yelled out.

All three guys all looked up.

"Syd wants to apologize!"

"No I don't!" Syd disagreed incredulously.

Ignoring Syd's remark, Z waved Sky over who was obviously being coerced by Jack and Bridge to go. Sky relented and was walking towards the girls as Z turned to Syd.

"Go make that wish come true," she said with a conspiratorial wink as she took off.

"What's going on Syd?" Sky demanded after a moment.

"It's just Z, being Z," she brushed off, unable to look him in the eye.

"You wanted to apologize?"

"No way," she denied.

"Didn't think so."

"Hey," she said, finally raising her head up. "What about you? You should be the one apologizing!"

"Me? All I did was ask you what you wished for and _you_ got mad at me."

"Fine! You want to know what I wished for?"

She marched over until she stood directly in front of him. In one deft motion, she tugged at the front of his uniform and pressed her lips against his. Syd pulled back after only a few seconds, clearly embarrassed by her brashness. Her eyes searched his but he was completely void of any emotion.

"Sky," she said meekly. "Say something."

Trying desperately to steady the wild pounding that filled her ears, Syd continued to stare into Sky's incredibly blue eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he brought his hand up and tenderly swept a curl from her face before recapturing her lips with his. This time the gentle kiss lasted much longer. When they parted, Syd felt slightly breathless.

"I'm kind of glad you didn't tell me your wish."

Syd grinned, winding her arms around his neck.

"You do know we're going to get the third degree from the others."

Peering over his shoulder, Syd saw as Z, Bridge and Jack were exchanging high fives.

"It doesn't matter, I got my wish."

Sky matched her grin with a smile of his own.

"Happy birthday, Syd."

* * *

_**Fin for now, Skyd Forever.**_


End file.
